Werewolfing
by Pheneatis
Summary: [Translation from Fred et George ] Some have cold feet, some make noise while eating, some are bad at chess and, me, I’m a werewolf ! To each his trait, that’s all !
1. It was a nice morning

**Update:** March 15th, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. The story belongs to Fred et George (186521). And the translation belongs to me :)

* * *

**Werewolfing **

**1 – It was a nice morning...**

"Rrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeemmmmmuuuuuuuuussssssss !"

Remus Lupin came back to reality with a start. He raised his eyes from his plate, almost spilling the glass he was absentmindedly holding in his hand. Sitting in front of him, nearly laying on the Gryffindor table, Sirius Black was watching him in the eyes, snapping his fingers at two inches of his face. Remus turned his head to glance at James Potter, sitting beside Sirius, and noticed that he was, too, staring at him, his head high in the air, so he could see him through his glasses that had slipped on his nose. In front of James, Peter Pettigrew, his spoon full of porridge immobilised at a few inches of his mouth, was also watching him. On the other side of Sirius, Catherine White was glancing from Remus to Sirius, as if she was waiting for a bomb to blow up. Finally, the young boy turned in head on the left only to meet two big sparkling green eyes. All of his friends were staring at him for an unknown reason that seemed to worry them really much. He gave a glance around the table once more, searching what was happening, but before he could have opened his mouth, a gentle hand touched his left arm.

"Remus, are you okay ? Sirius has been trying to talk to you for five minutes," explained Lily Evans in a calm and soft voice.

"Err… Yes… Yes… I was…"

"Daydreaming somewhere near the moon ?" asked Sirius, smiling.

Remus hardly swallowed and forced himself into a smile.

"Yeah, we could say that ! So what did you want, Sirius ?"

He was relieved to see Sirius lean back on the seat of his chair, Peter who finally ate his porridge, and Catherine who started again to watch around her to find some potential males that could be interesting. He had once more managed to hide his discomfort.

"Oh, I wanted to know if you would like to do the tryouts for the Quidditch team next year !" asked Sirius with a casual voice.

"I don't think so, I'm not really good on a broom !" he answered, trying to laugh.

"I don't agree, you can handle it well ! You could always try ! You don't have anything to lose !" said James with a happy voice.

Remus turned his head toward him and understood immediately that if he had fooled the majority of his friends, he didn't succeed with everyone. Because it wasn't the first time Remus had an odd behaviour. And it was actually about that he was thinking before Sirius interrupted him. For the three hundred eighty twelve million times – at least – since he had arrived at Hogwarts, he was asking himself about if he should tell them the truth before they find it. The result of these introspections had always the same conclusion. "If you tell them yourself, or if they find it by themselves, it will come to the same outcome. Enjoy the little time you have." But as the months were passing, his list of lies was stretching out and he wasn't pleased with that fact. They trust him. They were his friends. How could he lie to them ? How could he hide something so important from them ?

To tell the truth, he was astonished they had believed all of his stories since so long. On the other hand, he doubted that since the middle of last year – their first – James, Sirius, and Lily did not really believe the awkward explications he gave them. But they weren't asking questions and Lupin was happy about that. They understood Remus had something about what he didn't want to talk and they respected his choice. His friends were intelligent… Really intelligent. They would soon find his secret by themselves. And at this moment, he would lose their trust and their friendship. Lupin couldn't see why it would be different. Being what he was, nobody would accept him as a friend. Only a few grown– up persons trusted him, so how children could ever do it ? Even if these children were his best friends. Invariably, they would abandon him. Each night, Remus was praying so it would not happen too fast. He hated lying to his friends, the only friends he had ever had, but he couldn't see how he could have done differently. He wanted to keep them as long as possible, to know what it looked like to be glad, even for someone like him.

He felt something in his stomach as James watched him. He had finally slipped back up his glasses and was staring at him with intensity. James would think about it. James would know it. James would say it and Remus wouldn't be able to be angry with him.

"Oh, that's kind from you James, but personally, I don't think so !" he answered with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You're defeatist, my friend," added Lily.

While talking, she had tightened her grip on Lupin's arm. He turned his head toward her and understood immediately that she had not believed him either.

If James and Sirius were known to be inseparable, it was the same thing for Remus and Lily. Everything they were doing, they did it together and they understood each other really well. There was something comforting in Lily's emerald look. He liked her gentleness and her comprehension and she liked his calmness and his shy side. Some persons thought they would do a cute couple but, besides the fact that James was strangely scowling each time someone was telling this assumption, Remus knew it wouldn't be possible. And, moreover, Lily was only a fabulous friend, but only that and he knew it would never change. Some are made to be friends, other lovers. Lily and Remus were made to be friends. Besides, he knew the young girl had a slight crush for unruly dark hair.

But for now, when he looked in her big green eyes, noticing worry and comprehension, he could only shiver inside, imagining the disgust he would soon see in them. He closed his eyes a moment, and shook his head to expulse the fog from his brain.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'll see, maybe I'll go !" he finally decided to say in a voice he hoped was convincing.

"Yeah… With a little bit of practice, you could become a great actor, mate !" stated Sirius with a big grin. So, we need to go or we'll be late and I don't think it's a good idea !

"Which class ?" asked Peter who had always difficulties at memorizing his schedule.

Catherine, also known as Cathy, finally turned around from the Ravenclaw team captain to answer Peter's question. The young lady had a particular gift; she was able to look everywhere, mostly when it was something masculine, while following without a single problem a conversation.

"Defence against the Dark Arts…" Cathy announced with a gloomy voice.

Defence against the Dark Arts could have been an interesting class, but Professor Spite was rather unpleasant. He seemed to be angry with all his students because they hadn't suffered as him while he was doing his career of explorer. He hated even more the Gryffindor of second year. One day, while Spite was explaining, for the hundredth time, how he had suffered, and that them – young and innocent students – were so lucky to live in security, Sirius had judiciously said, in a rather aggressive voice, that he just had to change career sooner if he didn't like that. He removed fifty points to Gryffindor and gave a detention to Sirius. After, Spite made a promise to hate every single student who had unluckily laughed at Sirius' joke… what were actually all the students. But it didn't really bother anybody. In spite of the fact that he didn't like them, he was fair and impartial. Except perhaps with Remus Lupin. Without any logical explication, the teacher had loathed him at the very moment he had seen him, during the first class of their first year. The young boy was in fact thinking about that when a remark from Sirius pulled him out of his reveries.

"I'm warning you, if he tells us again that her mother has been gobbled up by a werewolf _" under my eyes when I was only eighteen ! We were walking together and he jumped on her. I couldn't do anything. Werewolves are dangerous, children ! Never forget that. Don't ever trust someone that could eat an innocent poor woman under the terrified eyes of her son. ",_ I swear I'll suggest him the idea that she deliberately went to walk with him under the full moon to commit suicide so she wouldn't have to hear her son anymore !" growled Sirius who was rather good to imitate Professor Spite's falsely affected voice. If a werewolf, whom I doubt, has eaten his mother, I'm sure he wished he had a camera with him !

Everyone who heard Black broke in laughter. Everyone except Remus. That wasn't the kind of jokes he liked. He admitted Spite certainly didn't have a lot of regret about his mother, but he didn't like the jokes on werewolves. And neither the stories about werewolves. And Spite had the bad craze of talking about werewolves every single class, only to remember to students how these beasts were monstrous.

"Stop bragging Sirius, we'll really be late !" he said, more dryly that he had intended.

« Yes, sir !" Sirius answered, standing up.

Remus snapped himself mentally while his friends were all standing up, taking their bags. He hadn't been able to control his voice and regretted it. Sirius had a strange sense of humour sometimes. Lupin came back unto his deep muses, while leaving the Great Hall that was slowly emptying itself, students making their way to their classes. Remus followed his friends automatically. He was barely hearing the stupidities James and Sirius were plotting with Peter and the feminist comments Cathy was telling to Lily. The second years soon arrived in front of Professor Spite' classroom. Remus had just put a feet in the room when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw a stern looking Sirius, which was very unusual. Remus opened his mouth to ask what was happening, but Sirius didn't let him talk.

"_Somewhere near the moon_ my foot ! I'm no as stupid as I look, you know !" Sirius murmured to him with a surprisingly emotional tone. "I know something's bothering you. Why don't you talk to me about it ?"

Lupin didn't find anything to answer. Black stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes shining of a strange, soft and sad light. Seeing his friend wasn't saying anything, he sighed and came in the classroom without a single word. Remus slowly followed him, totally distressed. He didn't have much time left with his friends. He took his usual seat, between James and Lily. Spite entered the room at the very moment when Remus put his bag on the floor, besides his chair. When the young boy straightened up, he looked at his teacher and frowned. Spite was also looking at him, a glimmer near from madness dancing in his eyes. The man narrowed his eyes until they were only a thin line, and he turned around to tidy his papers and books.

"It starts well..." James whispered in Remus' ear.

He just nodded, knowing the whole class was probably looking at him. Remus tried to put aside all his thoughts so he could concentrate on the lesson. He had to do everything he could so Spite wouldn't be able to catch him out. He had the feeling the teacher was only waiting for the right moment to eliminate Remus Lupin of the game. The young boy did his best to take impeccable notes, to always have to right page in his book, to have an interested look on his face, not talk to his friends and always raise his hand to respond to the professor's questions, even if he wasn't sure about the answer. Anyway, Spite would never ask him. Unluckily, at the end of the class, probably angry that he hadn't had the chance to catch Lupin out, Spite came back on his favourite subject. He started, warning all over again the students against the dangers of his sworn enemies… Werewolves, to the displeasure of everyone. Remus managed to keep his gaze steady and look quite comfortable. He concentrated on the words his professor was saying, trying as he could to ignore the noise made by Sirius as he drummed on the table with his fingers, waiting for the story of the eaten mother. However, Spite apparently didn't want to talk about his mother on this October day.

"... is essential, kids, to remember that werewolves can't be considered as normal persons. Some can think they're only dangerous on full moon days. But I would say those are the days where we can see their true self. They have two sides. You should NEVER trust someone who changes into a monster once a month. They can't be considered as friends or as normal persons. The devil's gene flows in their veins. They know how to destroy, how to hurt, how to lie. You mustn't trust them. Well, I think you've understood. Now, tell me, how can we make the difference between a wolf and a werewolf ?"

Spite had hit the jackpot as he had hoped. Remus had returned to his painful introspections and, even if he had heard everything his teacher had said, he hadn't notice there had been a question. Consequently, he hadn't raised his hand. A horrible grin appeared on the professor's face. He didn't pay any attention to all the other raised hand.

"Mister Lupin, can you give me the answer to my question ?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Remus looked up from his parchment where a big ink stain had formed at the end of his quill. He swallowed hard.

"... Can you repeat the question please ?" he asked softly.

"Tss... You were still not listening ! It becomes an illness, my dear ! Aren't you interested about werewolves, young man ? Your lack of concentration will cost five points to Gryffindor ! And another five points because you didn't know the answer," stated Spite, triumphant.

A wave of protestations spread through the room.

"But Professor, he had the answer for all your other questions !" Sirius shouted.

"That's totally unfair ! How can you answer a question you haven't heard ?" James asked.

"And moreover, he's the best of the class if it wasn't of…" Lily added.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ! Black, Evans, Potter, detention ! And I take five points off each to Gryffindor ! You'll come tonight at my office so we can see what will be your punishment. Now, you can go, class is over," stated Professor Spite with a devilish grin.

The students gathered their books and left promptly the room, angry. As for Remus, he followed them, absolutely unsure about what he should do.

"What's his problem ? Was it worth a detention ? Really !" Sirius groaned, as they were walking to McGonagall' classroom.

"I... I'm sorry Sirius... James, Lily. You shouldn't have done that. He's always on my back, just let him !" Remus said in a whisper.

"Exactly ! He's always bullying you and that's unfair !" James answered.

"Yeah, that's true. He doesn't have any reason to hate you, after all ! I'm sure he thinks you're a werewolf," Peter said with a smile.

To his great pleasure, his friends laughed at his joke, except for Remus who didn't say a word. He forced himself into a slight smile while Lily took his hand in hers.

"Don't worry Remus. It's not your fault," Lily said with a happy voice.

"Of course it is ! You shouldn't bother about that…"

"Listen, the only reason for which I'm angry with you is that I'll be stuck in detention with these two big idiots," she added.

"We love you too Lily ! Don't we Jamesie ?" Sirius retorted, grinning widely.

"Of course !" James nodded, blushing slightly.

"What poor liars are you !" Lily said, laughing.

"You have such a lovely harem, my dear !" Cathy added.

And they were still jesting when they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

The day passed quickly. The other classes were really much more interesting than Spite's one. His friend's pranks had managed to bring Remus' joyfulness back and he had even forgotten about the events of the morning. It was only toward eight o'clock, when Cathy asked to James, Lily and Sirius where they were going, that their detention came back into his mind. So he waited for them to come back with apprehension. As he wasn't able to concentrate, he challenged Peter to a game of chess. He accepted in good faith, knowing he wouldn't win. They took place in comfortable armchairs with Cathy as a unique watcher. The game had just begun when Remus felt someone throw himself in the armchair beside his. He turned around and saw James who was really angry.

"Already back ?" Cathy asked.

"Yeah..." Lily answered, sinking in the armchair beside James's one.

"And the detention was... ?" inquired Peter.

"I don't know where he thinks he is, but he gave us a research work ! Four rolls of parchment ! For Monday ! It's unbelievable !" Sirius groaned, sitting next to Remus.

Peter, Remus and Cathy frowned and looked at each other.

"A research ? What is it about ?" Peter asked.

His three friends gave him a look that meant how much stupid they found the question.

"Come on, guess ! I give you two tries !" Sirius answered.

"Mmmmhhh... Werewolves ?" Cathy asked with a false idiot look.

"Congratulations Miss White ! 100 points to Gryffindor !" Sirius said, smiling.

"Thanks Mister Black ! I'm a genius !"

They all broke in laughter. All except Remus. If someone would have come in the common room at this very moment and had plunged a shovel in his sternum, laughing madly, Lupin wouldn't have suffered more. His complexion yet pale became totally ghastly. Sirius saw it and gave him a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry, mate ! We'll manage it well together ! It doesn't always look like that, but we're really clever !" Sirius said to comfort him.

"Yeah ! Only four rolls of parchment ? Pfff… What a research we'll give him ! Werewolves, beware ! Here we are !" James added, laughing.

Remus looked at each of them, aware of their intelligence and of the fact he, indeed, should beware. He tried to smile, but didn't manage this time. His friends tried to lighten his mood, but to no avail. Remus Lupin's whole world had just collapsed. He strived to convince himself he should enjoy the moments he had left with them rather than feeling sorry for himself, but didn't manage too. He wasn't able to chase away this horrible news from his spirit. For the first – and probably last – time of his life, Peter Pettigrew won against Remus Lupin at chess.

* * *

_So, hope there's not too many mistakes as I'm French, but oh well, I don't think there's a thousand mistakes (or am I dreaming :p) Hope you liked this story as much as the French readers liked it, that's one of my personal favourite. A little review so I can know you if you want the next chapter ? Pretty please :) _

_Pheneatis_


	2. Dark thoughts

**Update:** July 10th, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. The story belongs to Fred et George (186521). And the translation belongs to me :)

* * *

**Werewolfing**

**2- Dark thoughts**

Throughout the night, as Hogwarts was turning his back to the outside world to sink in its dreams, a young boy was staring at his window, his eyes faraway. From time to time, a tear was flowing down his cheek. However, he was too concentrated on his thoughts to bother about that. And, anyway, nobody was there to see it. Curled up on the window ledge, Remus Lupin was silently praying. If he had tried, he wouldn't have been able to remember which was the last moment he had been really glad and free. He had never had friends; children were too scared of him. And those who weren't had their parental ban; they couldn't talk to him, nor approach him at less than two meters if it was absolutely necessary. He had always been put aside, nobody wanting to be near him. Before he entered Hogwarts, he could only rely on his parents' presence that did everything for him. They had moved to another country so he could go at school – Dumbledore being the only director to accept him. The teachers were the only ones to know what he was. Nobody knew. No parent, no children. Here, nobody was running away from him screaming, nobody was pointing him, nobody was insulting him. In Hogwarts, he had finally managed to come near from what could be real happiness.

He had never been naïve enough to think it would last forever. He knew everything would come back as before. But he would have memories to accompany him or help him holding on during difficult moments, when those who trusted him would turn their back on him. However, he didn't know how would react Dumbledore when the news would spread out. He didn't know if he would be expelled or authorized to stay here. He didn't have much hope. No parent would let his child near someone like him. And he didn't know if he wanted to live through people who would be afraid of him. He didn't know what would happen with him, but he knew his hatred for Professor Spite would never fade.

The young boy had only thin hopes with what had done the Defence against the Darks Arts teacher. He thought for a moment that he could maybe ask Dumbledore to cancel his friends' detention. But he knew the director couldn't do that and it would be too weird to stay unknown. He forgot the idea. He also thought that, maybe, neither James, nor Sirius, nor Lily would find his secret. Or perhaps they wouldn't tell anybody ? He could thus stay at school and fake to be normal.

At the middle of the night, Remus Lupin prayed the silence so his life wouldn't be completely destroyed.

"Remus ?"

He turned around swiftly to see James Potter at his side. He looked sleepy and was blinking continuously. He hadn't put his glasses, giving him a vulnerable look. Remus, with the moonlight, could say James Potter' hair had again chosen to take the opposite direction their genes had given them.

"Why are you still up, Remus ?" James whispered.

"Nothing… I can't sleep," he answered, turning back toward the window.

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing, it's okay. I..."

"Remus..."

James had approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. Remus had a start and turned around. James looked at him in the eyes for a moment and then, raised his hand so he could take away the tear that was flowing down his cheek. After, he put back his hand on his shoulder. Remus opened wide his eyes, horrified that James had seen him cry.

"Do you think I never noticed you were often up through the nights ?" James asked softly.

Remus didn't say a word. He just stared, wondering if he should be grateful for his obvious worry, or angry to be caught up.

"Will you finally tell me what's wrong ?"

This time, Remus didn't even try to say he was all right. He was listening to his little voices. One was telling him to say the truth to James, the other one to shut up. Both friends stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Remus looked away.

"I… I'm sorry. I would like to… Really… But I can't," he said hoarsely.

James closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay. But I'll always be there if you need to talk to someone."

Remus forces himself to believe his friend's words. He turned around and smiled weakly. James grinned back and pressed his shoulder. Then he looked at the window.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," James stated vaguely.

"Yeah…"

"It's almost full."

"I know…"

Remus looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Did he know ? Maybe James had understood. Maybe he was from those who could understand. Maybe… He gave it a try.

"It'll be full in three days."

James turned around and smiled.

"If the night is as clear as today, it will be an excellent moment for a walk under the moonlight !" James answered.

Remus turned away. No, James didn't know. Remus had opened the door so he could show he knew, but he had closed it. Remus forced himself into his game.

"I wonder whom you would like to invite…" he said mischievously.

"Mmmmh… I wonder too !" James answered with the same voice.

He pressed another time Remus' shoulder and returned in his bed. Remus did the same.

"Goodnight Remus."

"'night James."

Long after his friend's breathing had lowered, Remus was still thinking about James' words and everything he had seen in his eyes. And he finally fell asleep, his heart hurt because he hadn't told him the truth.

Contrary to his habit, James Potter was dressed, completely awoken and ready to start his day to the same hour when he usually was trying to kill his alarm clock. When he finally had decided to put aside his pillow (to protect himself from the more– enthusiastic sun rays he would have wished) he had thought again about the events of the night. He had sit up in his bed and looked around himself, blinking. At last, he groped for his glasses with a grumble. Remus wasn't in the room. He was now searching him.

He went in the Gryffindor' common room without any sound, hoping he would find his friend. At first sight, it seemed empty. The fire that was usually giving some warmth to the autumn cold nights was extinguished and a perfect silence was on the room. James walked quietly between the seats, looking in all the corners. He finally noticed a hand peacefully put on an armchair, in the back near a window. Even from that far, it was easy to know which hand it was. Pale and sickly, thin but strong. The hand James had seen could only be Remus Lupin' one. He just wished his body would also be in the seat and walked there silently. When he was at his side, he saw Remus' face and noticed he was asleep, an empty glazed paper on his knees. James took the other seat placed in front of his and watched him sleep. For an odd reason, Remus always seemed younger and happier when he was asleep. His face usually gloomy and tired was becoming childish. Remus seemed to be one of those children that had lived something hard and grew up to fast. Even when he was glad, a veil covered his eyes yet too mature for a twelve years old child. So, James watched him sleep peacefully, wondering about what was happening in his head to make him smile like that. After a long moment, the sound of an enthusiastic person walking down the stairs could be heard. James identified the person as a happy Sirius Black and Remus woke up with a start. The glazed paper fell off his knees and slipped under his seat while the boy stood up to find from where came that sound. He finally saw James in front of him and gave him a perplex look. James grinned and opened his mouth to talk, but as he was right, Sirius Black came in the room faster than a flash, saw James et rushed on him as an eagle toward its prey.

"Hi Jamesie ! What are you doing up ? Where is Remus ? How are you doing this morning ? Ready for tomorrow match ? Oh, hi Rémi ! How are you ?" Sirius asked with his usual happy voice.

James and Remus looked at each other, smiled and turned around. They watched as Sirius was taking another seat between his two friends, grinning madly.

"Everything's all right thanks, and you ?" James answered.

"Me ? I'm in perfect shape !" he answered. "What were you both doing ? Plotting things behind my back ?"

Remus seemed embarrassed. Obviously, he didn't want James to tell what had happened last night or that he had fallen asleep in the common room.

"Hey Sirius, we would never dare ! The sun waked me up and I came down here. Remus was here yet and we were precisely thinking about you being an excellent mascot for the Gryffindor team when you arrived," James stated with casualness.

"Ha ha ! So funny, Potter ! So, as we're all up, we should go eat !" Sirius said.

"And Peter ?" Remus asked, opening his mouth for the first time.

Sirius answered by a machiavellian grin and jumped down in seat. He ran toward the boys' dormitory. James looked at Remus, smiling.

"Violent awakening in view ! Poor Peter," James said.

Remus didn't answer. He was staring at James with his most serious look. Both friends gazed at each other for a few seconds.

"Remus ?"

"It's been a long time since you've been watching me sleep ?"

"Oh, I don't know ! I didn't check on my watch. Why ?" James asked.

"Don't mind… thank you," he added suddenly.

"Why so ?"

"Nothing. Thank you, that's all."

James was too stunned to answer, so he only stared at Remus who was searching something. After a moment, when Remus had stood up to search even more, James remembered the glazed paper. He leaned toward the armchair to take it.

"Is it what you're…"

James didn't finish his sentence, surprised by what he was seeing. He had thought the glazed paper was empty, but now he noticed it was a picture. Dressed as a Hawaiian dancer, a flower in his hair, Sirius Black was doing quite well an exotic dance with Cathy White who was laughing too much to dance properly. Sat on the ground, bursting in laughter, Peter was clapping his hands at the rhythm of the music. Lily was kneeling down behind James and Remus, her arms around their neck. The three of them where roaring with laughter. The picture had been taken during the summer vacations, at Remus' house. James stared at it for a moment. Then, he looked up at Remus who was avoiding his eyes again. James frowned, wondering why on earth Remus had fallen asleep with this picture in his hand. He tried to remember what had been so outstanding during this week, but except the fact that it had been one of the most amusing of his life, he couldn't point what had been so special. He was about to ask him when an infernal sound came from the stairs again. James quickly gave back the picture to Remus while Peter, half dressed and still sleeping, entered in the common room, followed closely by Sirius who was pushing him.

"We're going to eat mates !" Sirius announced, still pushing Peter toward the door.

When James looked again at Remus, he noticed the picture had already disappeared, probably in his pocket, and that he was watching at his friends with a small smile. He finally gave a grateful look at James and followed Sirius and Peter who was trying to put his tie properly, wear his robes, while slipping on his shoes.

Even with all his will, James Potter wouldn't have been able to concentrate on his friend's problems. The first Quidditch match fever was too strong on this Friday morning. And since he would also play his first match as a chaser, James was hit by the collective hysteria. Even Remus seemed to feel better during the breakfast. We also need to say that when Sirius Black is so happy, it's hard to stay depressed.

"What's the class this morning ?" Peter asked between two jokes from Sirius.

"Peter ! It's Friday ! And what do we have the happiness and the joy to have each Friday ? Double drink with the Slimmerins !" Sirius announced cheerfully.

Sirius' sentence had fallen in one of those times where everyone seemed to have decided to stop talking at the same moment. Consequently, the whole hall heard him. Silence deepened even more.

"Oops…"

James saw Sirius blushed when he felt that everyone was watching him with eyes wide opened. James knew it didn't bother Sirius to insult the Slytherins. However, he knew his friend liked his potions teacher and that he was hoping he hadn't made him angry. Evidently, all the students were saying they were going in drink and not in potions with Jacques Daniel, but nobody had ever said it before him. Since, even if the French man was a well-known alcoholic, his lessons were funny and instructive. It was obviously for that reason that he had kept his place at the school. Even drunk, he was mastering his program. Sirius, as well as many of his mates, liked the professor Daniel very much. James finally dared to glance toward the staff table in order to judge the damages. He didn't know if he was astonished or relieved when he saw Daniel – his head against his arm, shaking from what seemed to be an enormous guffaw. Every face was on him when he broke down in laughter, both hands on his prominent belly.

"Drink class ! That's the best joke ever !" Daniel hardly succeeded to say, taking back his breath.

At this moment, a chain reaction was unlatched and most of the staff and students accompanied Jacques Daniel. Roar of laughter were heard and Sirius received some slaps on his back.

"That's what I call chance," cried out Cathy. "Sirius, you really are lucky !"

"That's only my charm," answered Sirius, still laughing.

Cathy gave him a punch on his shoulder and started laughing too.

"You have a cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute charm, my dear !" she replied.

James exchanged a glance with Remus. It was obvious for everybody that Cathy had a crush on Black' cute charm. However, this one didn't seem to notice it. James asked himself another time about the reason of this strange thing and he then remembered something Remus had already told him. When we're attracted to someone, we're always the last one to realise it's mutual. For an unexplainable reason, James was convinced Remus hadn't only talked about Sirius and Cathy that time. He mentally noted to ask Remus what were his intentions that day and took his back so he could go to his "drink" class. He was followed by most of the students. As his friends and him were sitting at the end of the room, he stopped for a moment so there would be less people crowding the place.

"I think Sirius' cuuuuuuuute charm didn't reach everybody," a voice murmured into James' ear.

James turned over and found himself face to face with Remus. This one made a sign toward a group of Slytherins. Ninety nine point nine percent of the Slytherins hadn't laughed at all at Sirius' joke. They only looked at Black with pure hatred. The winner of the most malefic look was certainly Severus Snape. His disgusted grimace announced to James that if Sirius wouldn't have any problem with Jacques Daniel, he would have some with Snape.

He glanced again at Remus who shrugged and took the direction of the exit.

"We can build the bridge when the river will be coming," Remus said without looking behind him.

On the opposite of his common behaviour, Sirius had done everything he could so he wouldn't be noticed during the potion class. Even if Daniel had smile to him – followed by the usual alcohol scent - when he had entered the room, Sirius didn't want his chance to turn its back on him. Sitting by his side, James was sometimes looking at him with a smile. To see Sirius Black with a serious look during a so long time was as frequent as to see Spite grin. James turned his head toward Remus and immediately saw that his friend was thinking the same thing as him. They turned at the same time toward Sirius who rolled his eyes and looked at them with the most angelic face we could ever imagine. James and Remus softly laughed.

"You're exceptionally calm Monsieur Black. Something's bothering you ?" suddenly asked Professor Daniel.

Without quitting his angelic face, Sirius turned his head toward him.

"Oh no Monsieur Daniel. I simply find your lesson really interesting," Sirius answered.

Some laughs could be heard through the Gryffindors.

"Well. That's obvious Monsieur Black !" Daniel retorted, amused. "I suppose that an essay about the proprieties of the Monkshood has nothing to do with your apparent calm ?"

It appeared that Daniel had heard about the four rolls of parchment Spite had given them. As James was breaking in laughter, he felt Remus freeze. He turned his head toward him and saw the boy looking at Professor Daniel with despair. This one seemed to notice since his smile became less natural.

"Oh, that would be charming as it would be in the same area as what we already received," answered playfully Sirius. "The Monkshood is the same as the Wolfbane, isn't it ?"

"Indeed ! You didn't forget ? That's marvellous ! Five points for Gryffindor ! Now, go back to your lesson Mister Black," concluded Daniel.

While Sirius was grinning madly, James saw the professor exchange a strange glance with Remus. He really seemed sorry. Perplex, he looked around to see if someone had caught this exchange but he forgot when he saw the horrified glance Snape darted to Sirius. James felt a head between Remus and him.

"Vulture coming on the war path. Take out cannons and harquebus, murmured Cathy White.

She was sitting behind them with Peter. She had claimed her warning loud enough so Sirius and Lily would catch it. At the same time, they looked up toward Severus. The boys laughed while Cathy and Lily exchanged a glance of complicity. Daniel looked at them as a warning, so they all went back to work. James noted to remember to ask Cathy about what could be cannons and harquebus, and then concentrated on squashing his spiders. From time to time, he sensed some movement between Cathy and Lily. He smiled, thinking Lily was probably bombarded by little messages from Cathy about guys in particular and in general. He finally leaned forward to look at Lily. Frowning, she was answering to Cathy. She must have felt James' eyes on her since she turned around and smiled. James grinned and then looked up to the sky in order to signify his complete boredom as for Cathy's messages. However, Lily – who was usually answering in the same way – only smiled mysteriously and winked. Then, she returned to her work. James looked intensively toward her, hoping she would give him an explanation. However, Lily conscientiously kept her eyes far from his, her strange smile always on her lips. James thought about how she was beautiful when she was smiling this way before going back to his spiders. He found them a lot more disgusting than some seconds before. He had forgotten the messages exchange since several minutes when he heard Peter scream. Everyone looked at him. An abnormal smoke was coming out from his cauldron. The Professor Daniel ran to him as fast as his unsteady legs could.

"But, Mister Pettigrow ! What did you do again ?" Daniel scowled.

"Nothing ! I don't understand, Professor !" Peter moaned.

"You mixed-up your ingredients again ! It's still a simple recipe ! You should stay more attentive to..."

The teacher stopped when he heard a second shout coming from the Slytherins. He swiftly turned his head and saw many enormous tarantulas in Severus Snape' hair. Gryffindors fell down laughing as Peter' potion miraculously ceased smoking. With a fast move from Daniel, the spiders disappeared and then he faced the Gryffindors. His eyes were shining from anger.

"Well, well. I know it came from your side. An excellent diversion plus someone talented with charms and everything's done. I don't have any proof so I can't take off points to your house, but I KNOW who did that. I recommend you to not do it again !"

As he was talking, he was looking from Cathy – who was well placed for the distraction – to Lily who was the best in charms. Both girls pretended very well surprise and innocence. They also nod at the same time as the others. James didn't look at them. On the other hand, he saw that Severus Snape had also understood who had done the trick and that it wouldn't stay unpunished. James mentally noted to watch over Lily and Cathy during the next days. He exchanged a glance with Sirius and Remus and then went back to work. Professor Daniel wasn't the one who was staying frustrated more than three minutes and a half, so the atmosphere soon came back to normal. The students, though, knew that if they brought him back to anger, they wouldn't forget it. It was quite hard to infuriate Daniel, but when it happened, it was surprising how his friendly face could change. The class ended in a perfect silence.

Nobody talked about the incident during the morning. However, it wasn't the case anymore at noon.

"Why did you do that ?" Remus asked, admiring but still anxious.

"I don't like when people throw murderer looks to my little sweetie sugar Siriusipooh," Cathy answered.

They all laughed. The friendly flirt between Sirius and Cathy was always entertaining. Curiously, they were constantly telling sweet nothings to each other's, but none of them had understood they were sincere.

"Okay. That's nice, Cathy love. And you Lily, what's your explanation ?" Sirius asked. "Is it for the day he walked over the glasses of our dear Jamesie ?"

Lily raised proudly her chin. She wouldn't admit that she wanted to avenge James Potter in front of James Potter. On the other hand, she couldn't help but blush a little bit. Though, games didn't notice it because he was busy looking daggers at Sirius.

"No. I'm only the best in charms and Cathy needed help from me to protect her sweetie sugar Siriusipooh," she answered.

"Exactly ! So I did a diversion with Paul's potion..."

"Oh thanks, that's nice ! And my name is Peter !"

"Oh ? Yes, that's true. Anyway, we needed a realist distraction and, to be honest, your potions always have a tendency to strangely smoke," Cathy said.

Peter opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. It was true he wasn't really good in potions. Neither in the other classes. He only folded his arms and sulked. Cathy shrugged; Peter Pettigrow' humors were her last care.

"And Lily threw her charm of... of... of what ?" Cathy asked.

"I won't tell you, I don't want you to use it against me ! I hate spiders," Lily answered, shivering.

They all laughed. Nobody notice that Severus Snape had heard the entire conversation and was now going away with a horrible smile.

* * *

_After a lot of time, a new chapter ! Sorry again for every mistake that surely are in this chapter, but oh well, I'm doing this to improve my English and because I REALLY (Yes, F&G your fic deserves caps lol) like this story ! Hope you liked it also :) _

**Pickledishkiller;** Thank you so much ! I really appreciated your review. That is so nice :)


End file.
